Digimon Anniversary: Sacrilege
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* You never really appreciate your feelings for someone until they are gone. Gatomon knows that better than anyone. So when a certain angel from her past returns to her, it would be fair to say they have a little talking to do...
1. The One That Got Away

_Dedicated to Lord Pata, who has put up with my Patamon bashing ways long enough...  
_

_**A/N: **This fic is rated T-for teen for suggestive themes. It is part of the "Digimon: Anniversary" timeline, beginning a few days after "Year Thirteen". It utilizes a modified 'one week' format, as seen in the "Greymon series". The goal is to create a short little novel of around 5000 to 10000 words, as well as illuminate the 'Life-mate' concept that is a running thread in most of the Anniversary series. As always, if something is wrong, or doesn't make sense, be sure to send it to me via PM or review. _

_(4/8/2011) I've gone through once more and put some finishing touches on this, clearing up grammar problems and what not. Also, theres a preview of the next side-shot in the Aniversery-Universe: Digimon Heretics. Don't know when I'll post it though. _

_And with that out of the way, enjoy..._

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**1.) The One That Got Away.**

_August Third, 2015_

_11:30pm_

Gatomon hated File Island.

The night had come in full swing; a dark sadness spreading across the sky, with tiny spots of light bringing hope to the world below. She felt the breeze through her snow white fur and shivered. She longed for the comfort of her cradle in the Kamiya house, or the nest she and Garurumon had decided upon in Server. Anniversary or not, she didn't want to remain on the tiny, jungle infested island any longer than she had to.

That wasn't to say that the island was horrible. Far from it, it was a beautiful place. But to hear the others speak of adventures they'd had along the way… It reminded her that she was different. That she hadn't been an original member of the Digidestined roster. That she had fallen into the darkness whether she liked it or not. She'd been reminded a million times over that it wasn't her fault. That Gennai did what he had to do to ensure that someone was able to save the world. She'd accepted her destiny, and joined her siblings by bond in the final battle. And they'd done it together.

And yet now, she walked this trail alone.

Her partner was asleep far below, and for that Gatomon was glad. Because at least in sleep Kari could get over the loss, if only for a few hours. But Gatomon knew in her core of cores that what little comfort the Child of Light would find would be lost as soon as she awoke to reality the next morning.

Children shouldn't die. Not like that.

Kari had known Tai's wife just as long as anyone. Kari was there when she announced they would have a son. Kari was told she'd be the Godmother. Kari was excited when the wife of her brother exclaimed that her water broke. Ultimately, Kari was there when she lost her life. She's seen her brother hold the child, and watched it die in his hands, an expression of pain etched on his face. She'd seen it all, and let that darkness consume her.

It would be a long time, Gatomon knew, before things were ever normal again.

And so she sat, curled up at the top of Infinity Mountain, away from her partners' private darkness. Away from her life-mate Garurumon as well. She frowned at the thought of him, and realized that probably shouldn't have been the expression when thinking of the 'mon who would protect her at all costs.

He cared very much for her. She knew, because he had given up his territory, possessions, and all that he knew to stay in the real world as Gabumon, to be closer to her. Now that he was a giant wolf, things were... complicated. They had been separated once again by the walls of reality and _digiality_; Gatomon was adamant about remaining with Kari, and Garurumon rarely ever argued with her. She sighed inwardly, cursing herself for thinking of him so negatively. The truth was she cared for him as well.

But the feelings that he _wanted_ were not there.

She'd started the relationship, purring in his ear when no one would look. Speaking low and soft about their friends relationships. How she was envious. Jealous. How she wanted one just like that. She'd caught him, hook, line, and sinker.

She just happened to loose her best friend in the process.

Thinking of Patamon now hurt the feline Champion. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year, and when she did, it wasn't as a lovable fluff ball of bronze fur. It was the stoic, majestic, and honestly frightening figure of the Dominion monster. Dominimon, aide to the Triumvirate, partner to Hope.

The one that got away.

Gatomon shivered. That thought shouldn't be there. Her feelings towards him were those of an elder sibling. At least that's how they'd started. And now? Now she wasn't sure how she felt. When she'd seen him last, she couldn't stop glaring at him, her blue eyes sending wave after wave of anger through his opal helmet. He hadn't responded. When she thought of him however, when she remembered him, a warm feeling tingled in her cheeks, and she felt like crying and laughing and coughing up a furball all at once.

She sighed. You never really appreciate your feelings for someone until they are gone.

And he was gone. Truly. He had been Dominimon for a little over four years now. He was under the tutelage of Seraphimon the Wise. He fought side by side with Cherubimon the Just. And he was bound to the third member of the Triumvirate, the elitist Ophanimon the Pure… the mere image of the emerald Angels smirk caused Gatomon to flex her claws. He had a new life now, and a coming family if Garurumon was correct. Besides, any hope of seeing Patamon again were eclipsed when the walls of the Golden City were shut to her the final time.

Gatomon frowned again. Her thoughts traced back to Garurumon. Dark red eyes hiding a softness his current form didn't like showing. She thought of his strength, his speed, how warm his fur felt against hers. And, ultimately, her thoughts trailed to the question he'd asked not long before Anniversary. She thought on these things, until something else caught her attention.

A glint of pale blue light gleamed on the horizon.

She frowned, squinting in the darkness at the strange light that seemed to be headed directly for the island. Whatever it was it was fast. Too fast to make out with the naked eye. She panicked. Whatever it was, it was coming closer, and she was nowhere near close enough to protect her partner.

That's when she realized that the blur was headed for her.

Before she had time to react, he was upon her, glorious wings bringing him to a stop at the edge of the mountains face. His armor was damaged. His jaw-line was chiseled with age. He looked like he'd been through hell. But here he was, in all of his magnificent, callous glory. _The one who got away._

Gatomon could not avert her eyes…

The being simply nodded a greeting. "Hello Gatomon."

She gasped. "You..."

**End: The One That Got Away**

_Next up: "A Strange Urge to Sooth"_

_"…So you hate me?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_Dominimon frowned. "You hate what I've become."_

_"…Yes. Very much."_

_Dominimon looked away. "That makes me very sad"._


	2. A Strange Urge To Sooth

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**2.) A Strange Urge To Sooth **

_August Third, 2015_

_11:38pm_

He stood before her stoically, armored hands crossed against his battle worn chest plate. Golden wings unfurled. His eyes were hidden beneath an opal-blue mask. Dominimon: aide to the triumvirate.

Little Patamon, all grown up.

"…I am glad to see you in good health," his voice was as rich as it was dismissive.

Gatomon eyed him carefully. Whatever mess he had gotten into before arriving here, he obviously wasn't concerned. She was tempted to awaken the others to let them know of his arrival, but hesitated. Call her arrogant, but somehow she felt he had revealed himself to her alone for a reason. Dominimon had never come to Anniversary. Patamon, yes. But never this aloof elitist. "Why are you here?" She asked him coolly. "I thought the Golden City didn't allow its members outside its walls during peacetime."

Dominimon hesitated. "I heard that The Digidestined of… I heard that Tai…" He broke it off. For a moment he sincerely looked apologetic. For a moment. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Gatomon sniffed. "You just missed him. He left for the physical world yesterday."

"So soon?" He asked patiently.

"He is a busy human," she said curtly. "But be honest. He's not the reason you've come out of hiding, is he?"

Dominimon adjusted his jaw. "…Truth be told, he was not the _whole _reason I am here," he shifted in his armor, uncomfortable. "I will have to beg Tai's forgiveness at a later time. The truth is…" his face tensed, as if searching for the proper term. He addressed her softly. "I wanted to see you."

Gatomon frowned. "What for?"

"…I miss you."

She blinked, and began to giggle sarcastically. "How cute." Her purr had an edge to it. "You miss little old me? How absolutely adorable your _grace_…"

He frowned. "I mean that."

Gatomon scoffed. "No you don't. You don't really miss any of us. Oh sure, you'd love us all to move in your little golden fortress with you, but it wouldn't have to be me. And anyways, I know your type _majestic one_. Vaccine type goodie-goodies who think they're better than everyone else."

"That's not me."

"That is you!" Gatomon hissed. "That's the 'you' I know now."

"I do not believe I deserve this kind of derision from you Gatomon."

Gatomon glared daggers into the angel, memories of the empty feeling she'd felt all these years rushing back to her. "I haven't seen you in a year," Gatomon spat. "A year! What kind of friend avoids his family for more than a year!"

"The kind whose duties must supercede his desires." Dominimon sighed. "I know it is hard for you to understand."

"It isn't hard for me to understand Dominimon. It's impossible for me to understand."

Dominimon flinched, and Gatomon almost felt sorry for him. He turned his armored head towards the valley below. "…Things were so much simpler when we were younger." He said quietly. "At least we didn't fight amongst ourselves then…"

"Tell that to Tai and Matt," Gatomon remained indifferent.

He opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal, but held back, a strange expression gracing the small section of face that was visible. He seemed to soften his stance, slightly. "Gatomon…"

She frowned. "What?"

"Why didn't you want to be with me?"

Gatomon blinked. If she didn't know better, his voice had wavered in the asking. And despite herself she felt her snow white fur fail to hide the blush. She shook it away from her whiskers and glared at him. "Because I wanted a mature relationship Dominimon. I wanted someone I could have a real conversation with, not someone who'd play tag with me."

Dominimon frowned. "I could have done both."

"No you couldn't have. Not then. You would have spaced out and then gotten hungry and floated off before the conversation was over. Gabumon listens to me Dominimon."

"I know," Dominimon conceded. "He's a good listener."

Gatomon crossed her paws. "It's your turn."

"Mm?"

"Why did you leave us? Why did you abandon T.K.? Kari… Me?"

Dominimon mused. "Tag wasn't interesting anymore."

"I mean it Dominimon. Why?"

He frowned. His helmet faced the direction from whence he came, his arms hanging now to his sides. His voice came, polite and low. "I wanted to prove something."

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Dominimon took a breath. "I wanted to prove to you that I could be more than just a _child_."

She nodded. She had been dead on the money after all. "Did you succeed?"

"I think I need to ask you that question Gatomon."

Gatomon regarded her former friend with wary eyes. "You're very serious. And respectful. And from what I can tell, very, very powerful." She stared up at him, trying to imagine his blue eyes behind the mask, and found that all she saw was Dominimon. "But most of all Dominimon, you are cold. I think I hate that the most about you."

"…So you hate me?"

"I didn't say that."

Dominimon frowned. "You hate what I've become."

"…Yes. Very much."

Dominimon looked away. "That makes me very sad".

Gatomon had a strange urge to sooth him then. And fought hard to suppress it. This wasn't him. This wasn't her Patamon. If anything, his one act of rebellion tonight had proven that. She frowned, her eyes glaring like two dark sapphires in the night. "Why would the opinion of a lowly Gatomon, who apparently _stole_ this tail ring from your city… and don't think I didn't know that's why they all glared at me the last time we met… Matter to you?"

Dominimon didn't hesitate. "Because I _love_ you."

**End: A Strange Urge To Sooth**

_Next up: The Piercing White Light_

_"Are you happy?" she whispered hoarsely. "Are you quite happy?"_

_Dominimon said nothing for sometime. "…It's okay Gatomon."_

_"Go hack yourself!"_

_He sighed. "I know you don't mean that."_


	3. The Piercing White Light

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**3.) The Piercing White Light**

_August Third, 2015_

_11:41pm_

Gatomon's eyes went wide. "What…"

"I said I lov-"

"HUSH!" she hissed at the large Angel, who despite his armor nearly jumped out of his skin. Her eyes darted about, screening the treetops and the valley below to see if anyone had awoken. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any sort of outcry, and it was safe to assume no one had awaken. Gatomon wiped her brow, and she thanked the Sovereigns that the others were far below her. She trained her deadly eyes upon the larger digital monster, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good," she nearly whispered. "No one heard you."

Dominimon frowned. "Who cares if they hear?"

Gatomon sighed. "Go home Dominimon. I'm sure your Life-mate is waiting for you."

"She doesn't wait for anyone," Dominimon said.

"Mine is waiting for me."

Dominimon made a face. "Garurumon is asleep."

Gatomon raised her voice slightly. "Even so, we have things to do, sectors to defend."

"From what?"

"The same threats you defend your Sovereign-forsaken city from," Gatomon glared. "Imaginary ghouls. Something to keep us from loosing our edge."

"And he can't do that without you?"

She felt her cheeks singeing again. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Gatomon averted her gaze. "He's asked me for a family Dominimon."

The silence her admission made was unsettling. She shivered again, cursing the night air and her own rude aggression that led them to this turn. Dominimon's expression was hard to read. He had grown completely still again, like a majestic statue built by the ancients themselves. He spoke his next words low and dangerously; his rich, deep voice almost becoming a growl.

"Tell him no."

Gatomon blinked, her eyes nervously glancing up and down Dominimon's figure to see if he was joking. The Angel wasn't laughing. "No? And what answer would I possibly give him as an explanation."

Dominimon hesitated again, and then shrugged. "That you love someone else."

Gatomon's heart began to flutter. "Love?"

"Do you love him?"

She knew the answer to that question. And also knew it wasn't so simple. "I trust him," Gatomon fought off the strange feeling for a moment. "I believe he will make a good father."

"Do you _love_ him?"

The feeling would not give. "I respect him! As a Digimon, that is all that I need. That is enough…"

"Do you _love _him Gatomon?"

"NO!" Her voice echoed down the mountain side, and Gatomon suddenly had a strange urge to be silent. "No," she said again. Quieter than before. And then the meaning behind those words caught up to her and she began to shiver. She bit her bottom lip and stared up at the menacing angel, who remained perfectly still. "Are you happy?" she whispered hoarsely. "Are you quite happy?"

Dominimon said nothing for sometime. "…It's okay Gatomon."

"Go _hack_ yourself!"

He sighed. "I know you don't mean that."

She bit her lip. The sad part was, he was probably right. She was less angry at him for forcing this upon her. More than anything, she was angry at herself. Gabumon… Garurumon had sworn it all for her. Given up all for her. She owed him more than this. Still, the feeling had come, as had the outburst. Disappointment.

Gatomon had settled.

She sniffed back tears, forming her eyes into slits of rage, hoping that it would somehow hold back the waters flow. Garurumon didn't deserve this. "Why are you doing this to me?" She spoke in pained whispers. "Playing sick games with my head. When it's you…" She pressed an accusing paw towards him, black claws reflecting the three moons in the sky. "It's you who need your head examined."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're telling me you love me. You say that, when you have a Life-mate in Ophanimon who, so I've been told, is expecting. Do you love her?"

"No." He said frankley.

"But you know she'd make a reasonable mother," Gatomon argued. "Otherwise you would not have said the vows. You can't possibly expect me to cut myself from _my_ bond when _you_ are not brave enough to do the same!"

"I am asking you only to understand my feelings," Dominimon's voice was less cordial now. More desperate. "I am asking you to be with me. Nothing more. Why is that so hard for you?"

Gatomon leaned back on her haunches, a look of disgust crossing her face. "You aren't Patamon."

"What?"

She hissed, deadly eyes never leaving his form. "You're trying to be something you're not, _Dominimon_. You've been playing superhero for so long you've forgotten what it was like to be _you_. You aren't Patamon anymore. You slipped that blasted ring of yours on and poof, here's handsome Dominimon, defender of the Golden city."

"You want me to take it off?"

Gatomon blinked. "What?"

"The ring. You want me to remove it?" He waited for an answer. She didn't give him one, her mouth hanging open slightly, deep eyes dancing across his hidden face for answers. Ones he couldn't give in this form. He held up his hand. "So be it."

Gatomon suddenly found her voice. "What are you doing? Dominimon you take that off and…"

At this Dominimon found the emotion to smirk. "Like I haven't broken enough of their rules as it stands?"

"But…"

She had no time to say more. With a slow, deliberate tug, the Holy Ring that set on Dominimon's finger was removed, and the egg of light that corresponded with every slide down a Digimon's Digivolutionary scale surrounded the mighty Angel, engulfing him utterly and turning night to day. Gatomon shielded her eyes with her paw and peered into the piercing white light, until it dissipated into a soft glow. It was in this glow that she saw him, for the first time in years. Her heart began to flutter again at the mere sight of him.

"Patamon…"

The partner of _Hope _smiled. "Mmn."

**End: The Piercing White Light**

_Next up: How Adorable He Was_

_"I love you. I am in love with you."_

_For a moment, Gatomon almost believed him._

_"No you're not," she said with cold finality._

_He frowned. "Yes Gatomon. I am."_

_"Of course you're not. You're…" she bit her lip, looking for the right thing to say. "You're just infatuated. That's all."_

_Patamon pouted and looked about for something. His eyes caught Gatomon's again, and a sly grin spread across adorable cheeks. "You want me to prove it?"_


	4. How Adorable He Was

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**4.) How Adorable He Was **

_August Third, 2015_

_11:50pm_

He was bigger than she remembered him being last. Leaner too; his chubby body fat he had so long ago seemed to have drained from him. But his blue eyes shown clear as ever, his leathery ears perked and happy, and the holy ring still stuck in his mouth.

The truth was, she'd forgotten how adorable he was.

Gatomon was in a strange sense of awe with him. His figure was unmistakable of course. But this wasn't how she'd envisioned this meeting going on in her head. She had envisioned a somber, brooding rookie. Battle scarred and toughened from a land so far away. Could this scrawny little rabbit really be the same Patamon from days of old? She laughed nervously. This… confrontation they were having was getting stranger and stranger. "Patamon, is that really you?"

"Hmmh Mmn Hmn Mnn!"

She blinked. "What?"

"Hmmh Mmn Hmn…" He spat out the Holy Ring and glared at it, as if blaming it for his sudden loss of speech. "Stupid Holy Ring," he pouted. It made Gatomon giggle, though her eyes were still confused. He sighed, and then noticed Gatomon stifling her smile, and he beamed right back. "Hi!"

His voice was the highest of tenors, his eyes danced with nervous energy, and his bronze fur smelled of disaster. It was indeed Patamon. And Gatomon's heart skipped a beat in gladness. "You silly little mouse, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted me to take off the ring silly!" He grinned playfully.

"I... I never said anything like that."

"You implied it. You said when I wore it, I wasn't my self. Right? Well... Here I am."

"Patamon..."

He frowned; even now his cheeks pouting made her want to purr. "...What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. It hasn't been that long has it?"

She made a face. "...Four years..."

He looked confused, his frown deepening, until a look of dark revalation appeared on his face. "Oh... That's right." His blue eyes turned to her. Pleading. "I really am sorry." And then he grinned, big and wide. "But... I'm back now. So you don't have to hate me anymore, right?"

Gatomon found herself smiling. "I don't hate you Patamon. I..." She shook her head. She had to focus. "What do you want from me Patamon?"

Patamon's smile softened a little, but remained. He sat on his haunches, his eyes never leaving those of Gatomon. "I want to tell you who I am. How I feel."

Gatomon raised her eyes. "How you feel?"

Patamon nodded. "I love you."

The admission sent chills down her wiring. "Patamon…"

"All of me does. If I could Digivolve to my other forms Angemon, MagnaAngemon, and Pegasusmon would all say the same thing." His smile grew wider, his eyes danced in the moonlight. "I love you. I am in love with you."

For a moment, Gatomon almost believed him.

"No you're not," she said with cold finality.

He frowned. "Yes Gatomon. I am."

"Of course you're not. You're…" she bit her lip, looking for the right thing to say. "You're just infatuated. That's all."

Patamon pouted and looked about for something. His eyes caught Gatomon's again, and a sly grin spread across adorable cheeks. "You want me to prove it?"

Gatomon blinked. "Patamon…"

And suddenly his nose was against hers. Her cheeks were on fire. "Do forgive me." Patamon whispered. "I learned this by watching T.K., so if it isn't any good…"

Gatomon stuttered. "W-what are you…"

And then the edge of his mouth met hers.

It seemed to last forever, this physical meeting. Patamon had risen to meet her, but was in clear command, pressing forward with little concern for protocol. She felt the edge of his mouth curl into a smile against her whiskers, and it tickled her nose. Gatomon felt her body go stiff from shock. Then slowly melt into… _Into..._

_NO!_

Garurumon's red eyes burned into her mind. Sad, crimson eyes that glared accusingly at her. Oh, how she feared those eyes. She tried to pull away, but he leaned in further, the edge of his mouth nuzzling her own. Until…

_Until…_

He pulled away on his own, never letting her form melt like it wanted to.

Her reaction was understandable. "The heck!" She made a face. "I felt your tongue on the roof of my mouth!"

"It's a kiss," Patamon smiled sheepishly. "T.K. said it was from France…"

Gatomon blushed and looked away. "I know what a kiss is Patamon it's just that I…" she frowned. Her lips were still tingling. "I didn't expect…"

"That was the idea," Patamon admitted. "I had a feeling you would have torn my ears off if I had made my intentions any clearer," he made a face. "You didn't like it?"

"No, of course I…" she caught herself. Her heart was fluttering again. "I mean… What did you do that for?"

"Because," he smiled.

She frowned. "Because what."

"Because," his smile began to fade. "I want you…"

Her eyes went wide. "Huh?"

Patamon looked into her eyes again. He was deadly serious. "I want you to know my name."

**End: How Adorable He Was**

_Next Up: The Night Was Filled With Their Happiness_

_One way or another, someone had to die._

_Gatomon shivered. Her claws had flexed themselves._

_"Don't," Patamon managed sadly. "That isn't necessary."_

_Gatomon was given little comfort. "Y-you can't possibly be thinking of begging to that monster!"_

_Patamon made a face. "I'm not going to beg for anything from her."_

_"What are you…"_

_She gasped. There was a third option._

_"I will always love you Gatomon." He leaned towards the ring._


	5. The Night Was Filled

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**5.) The Night Was Filled With Their Happiness **

_August Third, 2015_

_11:58pm_

Her heart was pumping wildly inside her wire-frame. "Patamon, you can't…you can't tell me your name. This… This is _wrong_! I'm already promised."

He frowned. "Break your promise."

She glared at him. His voice sounded like _Dominimon _again. "You know it isn't that simple."

Patamon glared right back. "I want you to know Gatomon…"

"You can't give me your name Patamon," she interrupted. "You and I are bound to other cores. You can't just break those bonds."

"Watch me," he pressed. "My name is…

"Patamon!" She yelped again. Her eyes were wide. He was really going to… "Patamon you can't! I…" She grit her teeth, her claws extending on their own. "I wont let you!"

His frown grew tighter. He wasn't afraid. "My name…"

She lunged forward. "Patamon stop it!"

"My name is _Elpidius_!" He spat it out before her claw could clasp his mouth and silence him. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe… He was so… How could he be so foolish? Her paw quivered against his mouth. It was to late. He'd spoken the words.

The one thing a Digimon has from birth. Their name.

She removed her paw, defeated. An uncomfortable silence fell over them both. Try as she might, Gatomon could not remove the syllables from her head. They danced across her mind, and she knew it would remain that way until the day she lost her data. Patamon's nervous eyes looked over her as she leaned away from him. "…You foolish rookie," was all she said.

"My name is Elpidius," Patamon's repeated, his voice soft and reassuring. He recited the rest from inborn memory. "I tell you this name because it is all that I am, as it is the only thing I can hide…"

"Patamon, this isn't…"

"I tell you this name because my trust in you comforts me. My secrets are your secrets. Your thoughts are my thoughts…"

"I am already promised!" She snapped, tears streaming down black whiskers and through white fur.

Her outburst stopped him short of his task. He hesitated, unsure of himself, before scrunching his nose in determination. He wanted her to know that it would be alright. That this was a vow he meant. He began again. "…My name is…"

"I heard what your name is," she whispered. She would never forget it either.

"Gatomon… I…" He tried to smile. "Y-you still have time. I just wanted you to know. You don't have to answer me right now…"

She shivered, her eyes downcast. "I can't… I… I can't."

The silence again, and Patamon knew that it was over. "Alright…" he said, momentarily breaking the ungodly quiet. His smile was now a sad one, and his ears hung low against his bronze flank. Neither spoke, for fear of what had been done. Patamon felt weak. He had done all, he knew, and come just short. There could be no turning back. He had committed the ultimate sacrilege. The price for such an abomination…

He shook those thoughts from his ears. He would _not_ let her see him like this. He turned towards his ring.

Gatomon lost the feeling in her chest. "If you walk away…"

He held briefly. If he walked away, that was it. Not only had he broken the promise to Ophanimon. He had shared his name with one he could not trust. His life was forfeit. His options at this point were limited. He could throw himself at the mercy of his true Life-mate and beg her forgiveness. Gatomon was sure the powerful Ophanimon would have loved that, and would come gunning for her sooner rather than later. His other option was to delete her himself.

One way or another, someone had to die.

Gatomon shivered. Her claws had flexed themselves.

"Don't," Patamon managed sadly. "That isn't necessary."

Gatomon was given little comfort. "Y-you can't possibly be thinking of begging to that monster!"

Patamon made a face. "I'm not going to beg for anything from her."

"What are you…"

She gasped. There was a _third_ option.

"I will always love you Gatomon."

He leaned towards the ring…

"My name is _Meirit_!"

Patamon's ears perked, and Gatomon felt her heart flutter again. The feeling in her gut wrenched at her, even as the words spilled over her digital lips. But the thought of Dominimon… Patamon… _Elpidius _sacrificing himself for the traditions of old frightened her.

And so she said the words. Her name. The thing she'd been given from birth. Words that she'd twice before pronounced came one at a time. But it was different with him. She wasn't as lonely as she'd been with Wizardmon. Nor was she as cordial as she was with Gabumon. She was…

In love.

"I tell you this name because it is all that I am, as it is the only thing I can hide. I tell you this name because your trust in me gives me strength. My secrets are your secrets. Your thoughts are my thoughts… And I will share these things with you…"

"Until the day I am deleted," Patamon dropped the ring.

"In good times," she whispered.

"In lag," he echoed.

"Be ye Virus," she recited.

"Or Vaccine," he repeated.

"I promise to serve, protect, and defend your secret, so long as we both shall live."

He nodded. "May The Harmonious Sovereigns strike our cores should that trust be torn asunder…"

He came closer to her. She flinched. "Wait."

He blinked. His nose was close to hers again. "What is it?"

She closed her eyes. Images sharp wolf teeth gripped her. More than that, sad crimson eyes. Garurumon didn't deserve this. "I shouldn't… We shouldn't."

Patamon lay against her, and she felt his heart race just as fast, the fear just as evident in his voice. "We are."

She opened her eyes. He wasn't a child. He was grown. And he was all hers. "Hello Elpidius…"

"Hello Mei…" he smiled, "Can I call you that?"

She bit the edge of his ear playfully. "Silly mouse…"

He giggled, shaking her from his ears. He smiled at her, and for the first time since he had arrived before her, she let herself feel for him, releasing the tension, and heartache, and fear and simply _feeling_. And she knew now what Tai Kamiya lost when his wife died. Love, in its purist form, was a powerful curse.

"And so…" they spoke the final words together. "May our silent vow, now be sealed."

He leaned into her. She let him. And the night was filled with their happiness.

**End: The Night Was Filled With Their Happiness**

_Next up: The Lovers Part_

_"It's almost morning."_

_"Yeah."_

_Patamon frowned. "I'll need to leave soon."_

_"Yeah."_

_He glanced at her. "Am I going to see you again?"_

_"I hope so," she sighed._


	6. The Lovers Part

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**6.) The Lovers Part**

_August Fourth, 2015_

_5:08am_

Afterglow.

The word made Gatomon's whiskers twitch. It had been some time since she felt the warm, tingling sensation. Garurumon had to be careful not to crush her when they were intimate. She was no innocent, she'd felt this warming sensation several times in life already. But this one was different. This one she loved…

And that just made everything so much the worse.

Patamon was still beside her, his stomach rising and falling gently with each breath. He seemed so peaceful. She wondered briefly whether he was asleep. And then he stirred, softly, a single blue eye slipping open to gaze at her. Patamon yawned, his face full of happiness.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled back.

He yawned again, and cuddled closer to her. "You're still awake?"

She sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

He opened a second eye, lazily, before grinning with sleep and lowering his voice. "Can I take the blame for that?"

She blushed. "When did you get so dirty?"

"You're one to talk." He nipped at a whisker.

She nuzzled him away, playfully. He yawned again, and closed his eyes, letting an ear drape back over her shoulder. The glow yet remained, but she knew it would not last for much longer. Besides, things needed saying. And they needed to be said now. She turned her head from the Patamon and again to the dying night. "We shouldn't have done that."

The Patamon beside her stirred, his ear lazily hung over her shoulder. "Nng… What?"

She sighed, her eyes watching the stars. "Like it or not, Garurumon knows my name."

"So do I," Patamon nuzzled against her cheek.

She gently pushed him away. "You have a witness?"

He frowned, and shook his light-bronze fur. "That shouldn't matter. If we love each other…"

"We're Digimon, Patamon. And we're bound by the same oaths as everyone else." She sighed. As wonderful as this glow felt, she shook it away. "I need to tell you something."

Patamon blinked.

"I love you." Patamon smiled then, and she realized that it was the first time she'd told him. His smile was contagious. "Truly, always. But…" and here she sighed.

Patamon frowned. "But?"

"I have made a commitment to Gabumon. And it's one I can't so easily break. The same way you made a promise to Ophanimon." Gatomon spat the Angelic guardian's title from her mouth. "LadyDevimon though she may be."

Patamon furrowed his eyes. "Can't you just explain it to him? Can't you just tell him you love me?"

"Can you explain that to Ophanimon?"

Patamon opened his mouth to speak, then looked away. "You're right. She'd have the whole city clamoring for my head. And even if I could fight her off…"

Gatomon purred into his side. "You've worked to hard to be a natural Patamon. I wouldn't want you to give that up."

Patamon looked back into her eyes. "I'm no natural."

She blinked. "Mn?"

"My form… Dominimon comes from the ring." He sighed. "You were right Gatomon. That isn't me. Or if it is, its me so focused on being an adult that I lose myself. Besides. Even if that's what being a natural was, even if that's what I will be one day; I still had enough sense to know that we… _I_ loved you. If that's being a natural then…" His eyes met her own. "I'd give it up for you."

Gatomon smiled sadly. "I have a home now Patamon. And so do you."

Patamon snorted, but didn't argue. She was right. As horrible, as pathetic; as bitter as they'd been, they'd lost themselves so far in their angers and apprehension and fears… that they'd ignored what they felt for what they thought was best. And now they were separated by vows they made to partners who didn't deserve this sacrilege. Patamon looked to her. "…What happens now?

She sighed. "I don't know."

He pouted, his face set with determination. "I'm not gonna stop loving you because of some stupid vow."

She blinked, then giggled. "You made the same vow to me."

"I know. But I meant it then." He lowered his head to her, eyes watching her intently. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

The image of Garurumon's sad gaze floated in her mind again, but she nodded anyway.

Lying to herself was what got her into this mess in the first place.

"Of course," she purred. "But no one can know about this. I mean it. No one. Not T.K., not Cherubimon. None of the angels under your command. No one."

"Of course," he winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled and nibbled on his ear again until he giggled. They cuddled closer together, enjoying each other for what little time they had left. And that time was rapidly dwindling. From their vantage point at the top of Infinity mountain, they could make out the first sliver of morning coming their way. Patamon sighed. "It's almost morning."

"Yeah."

Patamon frowned. "I'll need to leave soon."

"Yeah."

He glanced at her. "Am I going to see you again?"

"I hope so," she sighed. "It may be best if we remain lovers in secret for a little while longer."

"I like that."

She raised a curious eye. "What?"

He leaned against her again and smiled. "The lovers part."

**End: The Lovers Part**

_Next up: Goodnight_

_One day, she knew, the world would come down around her, and that fear gnawed at the back of her spine. What had been done could not be undone. A Digimon could not have two life-mates; not if that creature expected to have a good life. Such a situation could tear a digi-core apart._

_One way or another, someone had to die._


	7. Goodnight

**Digimon Sacrilege**

Sonfaro

**7.) Goodnight**

_April 11th, 2016_

_11:30pm_

They'd warmed and watched their clutch in silence.

Their bringing in had been something of a hassle. It was her first, and thus, her most painful, and she'd nearly sliced Garurumon in half in their laying. It didn't help that her experiences with childbirth were limited to horrible tragedies. The death of Rei Kamiya still weighed heavy on everyone's hearts. But it was more than that. She'd nearly had a clutch with Wizardmon before, though that had been foiled thanks to a jealous Vampire. A vampire she had enjoyed piercing through the heart with an arrow of light.

"Triplets," Joe had said when all was accomplished. "Congratulations." There had been cheers from principle family members, and the prerequisite basket from the Royal Knights (which, even now, was awkward).

T.K., despite the fallout from his separation from Kari, and the subsequent actions he had taken in that time, had been allowed, brief, visitation. After all, he was still Gatomon's friend, and Patamon… _Dominimon's _partner. He had been the only one to notice. "That egg…"

Kari had frowned "What about it?"

"Nothing," he bit back. "It just looks, familiar…"

No more of it was said; he didn't bring it up again, for fear of angering his ex-fiancée further. More congratulations, from Greymon and Birdramon, to Hawkmon and his daughter (his life-mate, again, declined any to-do with them). But it lingered in Gatomon's mind. She herself hadn't noticed how the single egg in the middle, with the orange stripes along its sides, reminded her of another…

"Congrats ol' buddy," Matt Ishida had patted his partner.

Garurumon would then look straight into Gatomon's eyes. "Thanks Matt," his voice had rumbled deep and low. "But I didn't do anything."

She felt like crying then and there.

That was several weeks ago. And the eggs had not yet hatched. They'd done what they could, she knew. Despite the soon coming of Kari's child into the world, odds were he… or she, wouldn't find their partner here. Tomorrow Gatomon and the giant wolf would have to find their way to a primary village so that an Elecmon would take care of them.

She worried for Garurumon. He was hesitant about her now, and a sliver of her psyche feared that he knew. And that thought tortured her within. She had feared for his sanity briefly, when the silence became near unbearable. But his eyes were neither spiteful, nor sorrowful. They were as always. Very, very understanding. She had worried briefly over what that might mean. And then Garurumon had beckoned her to bed and a wave of relief flowed over her.

Whatever he knew, Garurumon spoke nothing of it.

One day, she knew, the world would come down around her, and that fear gnawed at the back of her spine. What had been done could not be undone. A Digimon could not have two life-mates; not if that creature expected to have a good life. Such a situation could tear a digi-core apart.

One way or another, someone had to die.

But she would take it one day at a time. She would wait. So long as she held her tounge, at least things would appear normal. She sat peacefully about the eggs themselves, purring motherly over them, and appreciating better what Birdramon and Greymon had gone through before her. Garurumon was already asleep behind her. She looked out into the sky one last time.

A glint of pale blue light gleamed on the horizon.

"Dominimon?"

The light never came closer, but she smiled anyways. His name ran through her mind as she drifted to sleep.

Far and away, he watched. He floated stoically, armored hands crossed against his battle worn chest plate. Golden wings unfurled. His eyes were hidden beneath an opal-blue mask. But that wasn't the most evident trait about him.

Dominimon, Aide to the Triumvirate, smiled. "Goodnight, Mei."

**End: Digimon Sacrilege**

_…_

_The beginning of everything else…_


	8. Preview: Heretic, & Glossary

_Preview:_

**Digimon: Heretic**

* * *

"You call me that. Why?"

Ophanimon Core spit. "It's what you are. It's always been what you are to me. Dominimon. The strong, the tactful. The incredible lover. You are Dominimon inside. I can see it."

"…Once. I would have believed you. But alas. It is not the truth."

She frowned. The Angel before her held his ground, neither flying in to attack her in madness, as she believed, but merely waiting for her to do as he asked. she wouldn't, she knew. She hated this furry thing beneath her heel. But that he would ask, only ask, suddenly made Ophanimon Core wary. "W-who are you."

The angel regarded her for a moment. "Beneath this shell of Seraphimon… Beneath the armor of Dominimon… Behind the sword of MagnaAngemon… Beneath the wings of Pegasusmon… Behind the heart even of Angemon… There was only one name."

She flinched, suddenly uneasy. "Dominimon…"

"Patamon." He told her. "I'm Patamon. I like to play tag with my friends and fly circles in my spare time. I love eating chocolates with Veemon and falling asleep in my partners hat. I hate evil, but I believe in my heart everyone has a little good in them. And above all, I love… I am in love with Gatomon-Meirit, guardian of the light. I'm Patamon. T.K.'s Patamon. This has always been. This will always be."

* * *

**Glossary of the Sacrilegious**

**Digidestined:** A group of humans chosen by the Sovereigns to partner with Digimon save the Digital world from corruption. The current group officially called Digidestined is led by Davis Motomiya. For many years they were considered by the Digital world to be the ultimate heros. Today they operate much like NATO in the Real World, involving themselves in struggles only when the participants can no longer protect themselves.

**Digivolution:** Digivolving. The aging process of Digimon. Unlike humans, who slowly change over time, a Digimon's change is instantaneous.

**_Elpidius_:** The secret name of Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's partner, Patamon. It means to hope, or hope in latin.

**File Island:** Island where the Digidestined began their campaign to rid the Digital World of evil. It holds a special place in the hearts of the First Eight, though Gatomon does not enjoy remaining, because it reminds her that she was unable to help in the beginning.

**Golden City, The:** The City of Heavenly lights. The Golden City of Folder has long been the bastion of good in the digital world. It is ruled by the wise, but strict Triumvirate. All are welcome. But once you become a citizen, and take their holy ring, you are not allowed to leave. Obviously, Patamon has broken that rule.

**Holy Ring:** An ancient artifact of Vaccine types developed and worn in the Golden city. They hold considerable power, but focus whatever your personal will to such a degree that it almost becomes a separate entity. Patamon/Dominimon received his during the 'Alphamon Fiasco' in Tokyo, and has held it on for nearly four years before removing it before Gatomon.

**Infinity Mountain:** The tallest peak on File Island, and some say the tallest peak in the Digital world (discounting the brief Spiral Mountain erected by the Dark Masters.)

**Life-Mates:** The Digimon equivalent of Lovers and/or Marriage. Two Digimon decide to join together to produce offspring. A common misconception among humans is that Digimon ideas of love and sex are the same. Most Life-Mates are not in 'love' with each other. Rather, they respect each other enough to want to raise a nest with them, and feel that the added care and protection will help them reach the next level. To become a life-mate, a Digimon must reveal their 'name'. The process is generally started by the one who will be considered head of the household. Current life-mates among the Digidestined include, but are not limited to; Greymon and Birdramon, Gatomon and Garurumon (and Patamon), Dominimon with Triumvirate member Ophanimon (and Gatomon) and Hawkmon and a here-to-fore unseen Falcomon.

**_Meirit_:** The secret name of Kari Kamiya's partner, Gatomon. It means light, or to give light in Hebrew.

**Names:** An important part of the Life-Mate process. Names are secret codes of data that form a general description of what that Digimon represents. These names are passed from Parents to offspring via coding in the digiegg. They are kept secret from all save the one individual a Digimon wants to spend the rest of their lives with.

**Naturals:** The term used to divide Digimon between those bred and those created. The Digidestined Digimon were specially created using unwanted nestlings(baby-digimon) and the ancients power, and therefore are not Naturals.

**Royal Knights, The:** A group of thirteen Holy Knight Digimon who use their own brand of Justice to protect the Digital World. After the Alphamon Fiasco (in which their, leader Alphamon merged with the rampaging OuuRyuumon in the center of Tokyo, setting off an EMP that destroyed two-thirds of the city), the Royal Knights have sworn their allegiance to the Digidestined.

**Sovereigns:** Also known as the Harmonious ones. The 'gods' of the Digital world. They aren't seen as deity's so much as they are guardians and keepers. They are Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon. They are often seen as manipulative by many of the Digidestined Digimon.

**Triumvirate:** Three man governmental system in place in the Golden city. The three in question – Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon, have ruled for many years. They are aloof, arrogant, but ultimately fight for the cause of justice. They are willing to sacrifice anyone, and anything for their cause.

**Witness:** A crucial part of the Life-Mate process. After the vows are said, and before they are sealed, a witness is to confer with both. A second set of vows is spoken then; the gist of which being that, should the one Mate every stray from the other, the witness will be responsible for tracking down and, should the need arise, delete the wayward partner. In modern times, the witness is mostly a formality, much like a best man in a human wedding. However, it is still an expected part of the Life-Mate process, and no union can be official without one.


End file.
